Kingdom Hearts: King for a Kingdom
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Every kingdom needs a king. Even Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately for one Harry Potter, HE was chosen to be the King of Kingdom Hearts. Strong!Harry!(but not god-like) Fem-Sora! SPORADIC UPDATES!
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: King for a Kingdom**

* * *

 **An: Hey guys! Back again with another story!**

 **Now, originally, this was going to be a straight Kingdom Hearts story, and a sort of AU of RebukeX7's story "Sora's life is a game" (which I had permission to do from the author himself, by the way), but I sort of lost my interest in writing it that way. But then I read Zweig's "Keyblade King Harry Potter!" and I was suddenly hit with a bout of inspiration. So, if you see anything that resembles Rebuke's story or Zweig's, it is because I asked to borrow a few of their ideas and have put my own twist on them.**

 **Also, this story will include a fem-Sora, because, really, there's not enough stories with a fem-Sora, and it was Zweig's story that inspired me, and his story included a fem-Sora. But unlike his, where Harry is the main character, both Harry and fem-Sora will be my main characters and I'm going to be switching back between the two as they begin their adventures, and I will be covering both KH1 and KH2 for sure.**

 **Well, I think that about covers the bases right now. Here's the prologue based off what I think the opening cutscene of Kingdom Hearts 1 would be like with a fem-Sora and Harry thrown into the mix. Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't own either, no matter how much I wish it.**

* * *

 _Prologue: Simple and Clean_

" _I've been having…these weird thoughts lately," a beautiful feminine voice said to an inky blackness. "Like…is any of this for real…or not?"_

" _Some say destiny…is absolute," a male voice said as well. "Some say it isn't. I don't know which of them is true or not…but I do know one thing:_

" _If it was meant to be, it will be._

… _No matter how much we may…or may not want it to."_

* * *

 **(Play Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru)**

 **~Oh!~**

A girl about fourteen opens her eyes and stares at the open beach line and ocean in front of her. She had blue eyes and brown hair that spiked at the ends and ended just below her shoulders. She had a pretty, angelic face and an average figure with small C-cup breasts. She wore a red jumpsuit with short sleeves and baggy pant legs that stopped short of her knees with a blue belt that hung loosely around her waist, a short sleeved black and white jacket, a metal crown necklace, a metal chain hanging from two of her belt loops, and big oversized yellow shoes.

At the same time, a boy about fourteen as well opens his eyes to reveal a long, darkened tunnel with lights barely illuminating the area. He had bright green eyes and black hair that spiked everywhere on his head. He was tall and lean, but with a decent around of muscle on him. He wore an oversized T-shirt with a small black windbreaker over it, blue jeans, and raggedy trainers.

 **~You're getting me, too many things.**

 **Lately, you're all I need**

 **You smile at me, and said…~**

Suddenly the girl looks up to see a boy a year older than her standing in the surf. He had spikey silver hair and wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with black stripes in an X shape on the front and back, and black gloves. The boy turns around and holds out his hand to the girl as a tidal wave rises behind him. She runs to try and grab him, but the wave knocks into both of them, sending them underwater.

Meanwhile, the boy in the tunnel pulls out a wand as two cloaked beings race towards him. He tries to ward them off, but the beasts grab him and take him into the skies. He struggles but can't break away. His eyes widen as he sees someone in the distance falling and, with great effort, kicks one of the beings, forcing it to release him. He repeats the action, and he is left falling.

 **~Don't get me wrong, I love you.**

 **But does that mean I have to meet you father?**

 **When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "No,**

 **I don't think life is quite that simple"~**

The girl tumbles in the surf several times before she evens out and looks up to see the silver haired boy still staring at her. He holds out his hand to her, but she cannot reach it because the current picks up and carries her away. She floats for a moment, before she begins falling through the sky. She tries to slow her descent, but she's going too fast.

The green eyed boy begins to try and make his way to the girl, but something seems to be carrying him further into the sky. He pushes against it and makes his way to the girl with great effort on his part. Finally, he reaches her and grabs for her arm.

 **~When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please**

 **Oh, baby, don't go**

 **Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

 **It's hard to let go~**

The boy grabs for her arm, but misses, and the two begin tumbling around each other. The girl notices he's being sent higher into the air, and tries to grab him as well. They fight against the forces keeping them apart but still cannot reach the other. They try again, but the forces again push them away, this time nearly sending them farther away from each other. Finally, however, with great effort on both their parts, they grab for each other and at last grab each other's arms, ending up falling together.

 **~Hold me**

 **Whatever lies beyond this morning**

 **Is a little later on**

 **Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

 **Nothing's like before~**

The two look at each other and smile at each other, but something quickly catches their attention and they turn to see a dark vortex swirling above them. They look down and see a whirlpool right below them in the ocean. The two try and hold onto each other, as not to be pulled/fall into the vortex and whirlpool respectively.

 **~Hold me**

 **Whatever lies beyond this morning**

 **Is a little later on**

 **Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

 **Nothing's like before~**

As they fought the forces, something causes them to let go of each other. They try to grab each other's arms again, but it was no use. The boy flies up to the vortex while the girl falls into the whirlpool. They stare at each other until they finally they plunge into the vortex (for the boy) and whirlpool (for the girl).

 **~Oh!~**

Darkness surrounds them as they float weightlessly around until they finally land on some sort of platform. Gasping, the girl looks around at the blackness, finding nothing. The boy does the same, but looks very irritated as he stares into the abyss. They take a step forward, and the platforms they are on begin to glow with light, the darkness turning into white doves (for the girl) and snowy owls (for the boy) and fly off into the darkness. The two stare up at the retreating birds before they stare down at the platforms they are standing on.

 **~[Exhales]~**

* * *

 **An: Well there's the prologue! I hope that it grabs your interest! The first chapter will be coming soon! Which will be of Harry's personal Dive to the Heart! Again, if in the coming chapters you see anything resembling material RebukeX7's story or Zweig's, it is because I asked permission to use it, but I'll be trying my best to make sure I give you all foreknowledge of any and all material before each chapter. 'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: King for a Kingdom**

 **An: Alright! First chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **NOTE: This is Harry's dive to the heart scene. It's similar to Zweig's version of Harry's dive to the heart from his story 'Keyblade King Harry Potter', but I've done my best to make sure it was different from his own. While there are a few similarities here and there, I've done my best to change it to where it's my own unique version. Hope I did a good enough job of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1-Dive to the Heart_

Fourteen year old (almost fifteen) Harry Potter opened his eyes and stared at the darkness around him, the only light coming from somewhere above him. He was tall with a lean but slightly muscular physique and had black, messy hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a worn blue T-shirt and blue jeans that were a few sizes too big and trainers that looked like they were about to fall apart.

He blinked blankly for a moment before he examined the world around him. There was nothing but blackness around him. He looked down at where he was standing. It was a large glass mosaic that depicted him, looking grim and determined with what looked like Dumbledore's wand in his hand as Hermione and Ron stood behind him, looking ready for action as well.

Additionally, above them were his parents, James and Lily Potter, looking straight ahead sadly, but with content smiles on their faces as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (their best friends) threw their arms around the couple, smiling grandly (Sirius) and looking amused (Remus). To the sides were the Weasleys, 'Mad Eye' Moody, a girl with pink hair, Neville wielding the Sword of Gryffindor, a girl with blonde hair wand raised, Dobby the house elf, and oddly enough, Fleur Delacour in Bill Weasley's arms.

Below them was Tom Riddle, or as he was more widely known as, Lord Voldemort, looking just like Harry remembered from the Graveyard a few short months ago, a woman in a tight fitting black dress and a sadistic look on her face, the Malfoys, and a serpent with red eyes.

It was a breathtaking sight, but Harry seemed more irritated than impressed. ' _Of course, I can't have one bloody normal dream like any other normal teenaged boy my age,'_ he grumbled in his head.

 **So much to do, so little time.**

Harry stiffened. "Who's there?!" he asked in alarm. He looked around, but saw no one.

 **Take your time.**

 **Don't be afraid.**

Harry's irritation burned brighter for a moment, before he forced himself to think rationally. ' _Calm down Potter. This is a dream. Granted, a really weird dream, but at least it's better than watching Cedric die again,'_ he thought. He shrugged. Might as well roll with it.

 **The Door is still shut.**

' _Door?'_

 **Now step forward. Can you do it?**

Harry rolled his eyes and walked forward towards where the light from above was centered. He looked up at the light in an effort to see where it was coming from. Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise caught his attention. Turning towards the sound, he saw a podium of some sort rise out of the mosaic, and, in a flash of light, a red shield with three round circles creating an odd symbol appeared on top of it.

 **Power sleeps within you,**

More rumbling began to his other side. He looked around and saw another podium rise up and this time a mage staff, about four feet long with a brown handle and a green orb on top shaped like the symbol on the shield.

 **If you give it form,**

Again more rumbling began, this time from in front of him. He looked up to see another podium appeared and a sword, similar to the Sword of Gryffindor, appeared on it. It was the same length as the Gryffindor Sword (though the blade of this sword was much thicker than the Gryffindor sword) and had the same coloring, but instead of gems, the only adornment this blade had was the same symbol as the other two weapons in black.

 **It will give you strength.**

 **Choose well.**

' _So I have to choose a weapon? Meh. Still better than the graveyard,'_ Harry thought with a shrug. He walked over to the podium in front of him. It was larger than he thought, so he had to jump on it to get to the weapon on top. The sword. It floated to his hand, and Harry had to admire the beauty of it. He test swung it, liking the weight to it. His hand fit around the hilt like a glove. The sword hummed with barely contained power, and Harry had to grin at the infectious energy it held.

 **The power of the warrior.**

 **Invincible courage.**

 **A sword of terrible destruction.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

Harry scowled. Invincible courage was great and all, but being in the House of Gryffindor at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry for four years had thought him that courage by itself was useless unless you had the knowledge to wield it, the cunning to guide it, and the loyalty to strengthen it. It never did him any good just by itself.

So, hesitantly, he put the sword back with a shake of his head. Looking around, he decided to try the shield next. He jumped off the podium and walked to the podium with the shield. Jumping onto it, he grabbed the shield and examined it with a keen eye. It looked to be well made. Its red metal shining brightly as it caught the light. The three circles, he decided, looked like a mouse head from some old cartoon Dudley used to watch.

 **The power of the guardian.**

 **Kindness to aid friends.**

 **A shield to repel all.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

That did sound more like him, but it also had its problems as well. He was always one for defending his friends, even if it meant his life (which 90% of the time was the case). But being a shield meant you were whatever the public wanted you to be.

Even if that was the enemy you fought to save them from.

So, with another shake of his head, he jumped off the podium and walked over to the last podium. The one that contained the staff. He jumped onto the podium and grabbed the staff. It felt warm, like his wand did when he wielded it. He smiled.

 **The power of the mystic.**

 **Inner Strength.**

 **A staff of wonder and ruin.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

It sounded a lot better than the other two, but unfortunately for him, but his child-like wonder had run out since entering Wizarding Britain. Being a wizard had lost its appeal to him because of the Wizarding World. While it was still a big part of him, he really didn't want to rely solely on the power. So with a shake of his head, he let go of the staff and jumped off the podium.

He stood and frowned. None of the options were to his liking. But, he had to choose one. He sighed. ' _Might as well choose one,'_ he thought as he walked up to the only other weapon he knew how to wield other than a wand.

He walked up to the podium with the sword again. He jumped up and grabbed it, this time nodding affirmatively that this was the path he had chosen.

Gryffindors charge forward after all.

The sword vanished in a flash of light, confusing Harry. Then the voice from before spoke up again.

 **Your path is set.**

 **But what power will you give up in exchange?**

Harry scowled at that. He looked around at the other two weapons and contemplated on which he should give up. He sighed. It might be selfish, but…

He walked over to the podium with the shield. Pain in the arse it may have been, but Harry wouldn't give up being a wizard even if it killed him. It was still better than life with the Dursleys.

Well, everything was better than the Dursleys, so it wasn't that much of a decision.

 **You've chosen the power of the warrior.**

 **You've given up the power of the guardian.**

 **Is this the form you choose?**

"Yes," he said in a loud, firm tone.

Suddenly, the podiums sank into the mosaic! Harry stumbled as he jumped off it. The platform shook fiercely, and Harry quickly looked around, hoping for a save somewhere. He found none as the mosaic began to shatter at the edges! His eyes widened as the mosaic shattered underneath him, sending him falling into the darkness.

Strangely, he wasn't falling fast. Instead, he seemed to be floating. He mulled over this for a moment before a light came into view. He looked down and saw another platform with a mosaic on it, getting larger and larger as he fell towards it. He looked at the mosaic critically. It was him, wielding the Sword of Gryffindor was the Basilisk coiled around him in the Chamber of Secrets. Portraits of Hermione petrified, Ron and his broken wand, Ginny with Tom Riddle's diary, Tom Riddle himself, and the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart all lined the side of the picture.

He felt himself turn so he landed softly on his feet. He looked around for a moment, seeing nothing. He frowned.

 _ ***Flash!***_

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded him, and felt something land in his hand. Instinctively, his hand closed around it. As the light died down, he looked down to see the sword from the pedestal! He was shocked for a moment, when the voice from before spoke up again.

 **You have acquired the power to fight.**

Harry smiled as he fell into his preferred stance where his feet were spaced shoulder width apart and held the sword out at his side and angled at the ground and his left hand at waist level, ready to grab his sword for a two handed swing if needed. He brought his blade up and brought it down in a downward sword slash.

 **Alright! You got it!**

 **Use this power to protect yourself and others.**

He smiled at that. The voice would have no problem with that. He was about to walk forward when a dark shadow suddenly appeared in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and examined the area as the shadows grew darker.

 **There will be times you have to fight.**

 **Keep your light burning strong.**

The shadows suddenly morphed into some sort of imp looking creature with two antennae and big yellow eyes. It had sharp claws on its hands and moved about like it was having a seizure. Harry's eyes widened as he took an instinctive step back. More of the imps formed from nothing as the first jumped at Harry, claws ready to swipe at Harry.

Self-preservation took over and Harry swung his sword up fast, bisecting the black creature. It quickly vanished into wisps of shadows, but soon after its demise, the other ones charged Harry, some even _melding_ with the ground and traveling across it at a rapid pace. Harry quickly stuck with another diagonal cut, and took out another imp while striking another. The monsters didn't make a sound, but they were persistent. He slashed at two more horizontally and cut their heads clean in two. He quickly changed the sword's trajectory and brought it back up diagonally and cut another imp in two.

 **Behind you!**

Not even flinching at the voice's volume or sudden appearance, Harry whirled around and swung as hard as he could. The imp that had come up behind him was cut in half and vanished quickly. The other shadows did something Harry didn't expect. They began to…melt into the floor, turning it into a swirling mass of darkness. Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled down. He tried to struggle, but thought better of it and closed his eyes as he was dragged into the darkness. He was still, after all, inside of a dream.

Nothing could really harm him, could it?

He felt his feet hit something, and he opened his eyes. He was on another platform. This one showcased Hogwarts School in all its glory, with portraits of his year mates lining the frame around the great school while the Hogwarts animals outlined the outer most circle. He looked around and saw a large ornate door in front of him. Confused, he walked over to it. A large crate stood in front of it, so he quickly summoned the sword again and slashed though it. A green bottle with some bluish liquid was sitting inside. It looked like a healing potion so he quickly pocketed it, thinking it might be of use later. The door began opening, blinding Harry with the bright light that came from the other side. Undeterred, he walked through the door.

The light died down, and Harry suddenly saw himself in a homey looking living room. He blinked a moment and looked around. His eyes widened as he saw his parents! He looked on in shock as he saw his dad, James Potter, standing near the fire as his mother, Lily, sat on the couch, lounging comfortably. A humming caught his attention and he saw a redheaded girl he didn't recognize humming happily from her seat at the staircase leading upstairs.

 **Wait. The door won't open just yet.**

 **First, please tell me more about yourself first.**

Harry stood shocked for a moment before sighing and shrugging. Damn dream. So deciding to get this dream over with, he walked over to his mother. She turned to him and smiled dazzlingly, making Harry's heart hurt.

" **What's most important to you**?" she asked. Confused, he looked at her for a moment before considering the question. The answer came easy to him.

"My friends," he answered. Lily tilted her head to the side and stared at him blankly for a second.

" **Is friendship really that important**?" she asked. Harry was now sure this was a dream. He couldn't imagine his mother saying that. Shaking his head again, he walked over to his father, who looked at him and smiled.

" **What do you want out of life**?" he asked. Harry considered the question a bit. He wasn't really sure, to be honest. He always had a fear Voldemort would kill him before he got old enough to do anything meaningful. He thought about it for a moment before something came up.

"To be strong," he said. So long, he never had strength. He had always longed to be strong. Strong enough to stand up to his uncle. To save his friends. His godfather, Sirius. To be able to hold his own against Voldemort without sheer dumb luck playing the final factor.

" **To be strong, hm**?" his dad mused. Harry looked over to the last occupant of the room and walked over to her. She was small, barely reaching his chin if she stood he guessed, and had his dad's hazel eyes. Everything else, however, was his mom's. She had the true brilliant red that looked like fresh blood and features that wouldn't look out of place on an angel. The girl looked up at him and smiled at him, making him smile as well for some reason.

" **What are you most afraid of**?" she asked in a high pitched, child-like tone that Harry thought suited her. He thought about her question. Only three things came to mind, but none scared him the most.

"Being indecisive," he finally decided. He had always been different, so it didn't bother him anymore…not as much anyway. Getting older was natural, so he didn't believe he should fear it.

" **Being indecisive? Is that really scary**?" the girl asked innocently. Harry was about to say something when the voice returned.

 **You want friendship.**

 **You want to be strong.**

 **You're afraid of being indecisive.**

 **You're journey will begin in the dead of night.**

 **You're road will be a difficult one, but a sunrise will be waiting for you in the end.**

Harry didn't like what the voice was insinuating, but nodded anyways. "Sounds good."

 **The time for you to open the door is far away and very near.**

Suddenly, the scene before him vanished as his eyes were assaulted by a bright light. He hissed as the light blinded him for a moment. The light died down, and Harry saw he was back where he was before, only on a different platform. It showed him, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour all around the Goblet of Fire with Fleur's sister, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hagrid, Mad-Eye Moody, and a Hungarian Horntail around the sides.

Harry walked forward a little bit before more of those imp creatures appeared again. He quickly summoned the sword again, and fell into his stance. The creatures fell easily enough, and just as he defeated the last one, a strange bright light appeared and raced to the end of the platform. Suddenly, multicolored stairs appeared and led up to the top of another platform. He frowned. Something told him he wasn't going to like what was waiting for him up top of that platform.

He walked up the pathway and up to the next platform. He reached it to see a mosaic depicting a stag, a werewolf, a black dog, a lily flower, and a rat. The Marauders, and his mother. He walked over to the middle of the mosaic and looked around, turning to make sure he didn't get surprised by those imp creatures.

 **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

He looked around and saw his shadow had elongated. His shadow looked at him before it freaking _leapt_ off the ground and started standing! Shocked, he took some steps back as his shadow began forming a man. He noted with some shock that it looked something like Voldemort.

 **But don't be afraid.**

Harry, rather rashly he would admit, ran back for the pathway, only to find it was gone! He nearly fell off the side of the platform, but was able to keep his balance. Growling, he turned around and faced his shadow, which now looked like Voldemort exactly, only it was colored like the imps he fought earlier.

 **And don't forget.**

He growled angrily and summoned his sword again. Alright! Enough of this! He fell into his stance again as Shadowmort sent a sickly looking black light at him. He dodged and raced forward with a loud battle cry. Shadowmort laughed and sent a green light this time, the killing curse. Harry, on new instincts, deflected it with his sword and continued on, holding his sword ready. He got within arm's length of Shadowmort and brought his sword up for a downward strike. Shadowmort created a shield, and the sword bounced off easily.

Eyes wide, Harry watched as Shadowmort raised his wand again and cancelled the shield spell. Desperate, Harry racked his brain for a solution. A spell, thankfully, came to the forefront of his mind. _**Thunder**_ **.** He wasn't sure if it was spell or not at first, but he raised his left hand high and screamed, " _ **Thunder!**_ " Immediately, a thunderbolt came soaring out of the blackness and struck Shadowmort right on the head.

Shadowmort staggered, giving Harry a chance to recover. He quickly regained his footing and began striking Shadowmort with great vigor. The sword sliced through Shadowmort like he was liquid, but the strikes did hurt him. The shadow flinched and winced at each strike. Harry struck at Shadowmort's head, which had the shade let out a burst of magic and send Harry flying backwards.

Thanks to some physical training he did after his second year and had kept up every year after, he quickly back flipped back onto his feet. Shadowmort quickly sent the black light back at Harry, but Harry sent it right back at him with a well-placed sword swing. Shadowmort didn't expect it and was quickly hit with it and rendered immobile. Harry took this chance and stabbed Shadowmort in the heart, before bringing up and splitting his head in two.

Shadowmort let out a loud, screeching noise. Harry jumped back, but suddenly, his sword disappeared! He looked at his hand in shock as he was suddenly assaulted by a multitude of shadows. The lightning bolt scar on his head hurt like hell and he felt like it was bleeding. Shadowmort's body had vanished, but Harry could hear the shade's dying scream all around him. He struggled against the shadows, but all it did was tangle him further into the darkness.

 **-But don't be afraid.**

Harry was able to get a hand out of the shadows, but it was suddenly wrapped up in the shadows again.

 **You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

 **So don't forget:**

Harry's vision became black as the tendrils of darkness began to wrap around his face.

 **You are the one who will open the door.**

He blacked out.

* * *

Harry woke up and gasped. He looked around, thinking Shadowmort was about to attack him again, when he saw he was behind some hedges. He looked up and saw a window pane above him. He sighed.

"What a dream," he groaned. He felt something run down his face. He reached up and wiped it off. Bringing his head to his face, he was shocked to see it was blood! He suddenly reached up and felt his scar. It felt…less pronounced than normal.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said at the top, the scene was similar to Zweig's but I hope you guys see now that I did my best to make it different.**

 **Next chapter: Harry goes for a walk and ends up fighting Dementors…and gains an odd new weapon…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: King for a Kingdom**

 **An: And here's the second chapter of Kingdom Hearts: King for a Kingdom! Hope you guys enjoy it! Just note that the fight scene in this chapter is inspired by Zweig's from his story 'Keyblade King Harry Potter.'**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Battle in the tunnel_

Harry tried to understand just what had happened to him. First he has a crazy dream, fights weird shadow creatures, then fights a shadowy version of Voldemort, then wakes up to find his scar is bleeding! What the hell was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he have just one normal dream like regular teenagers?! What made him so special?!

The raven haired youth sighed in irritation as he rubbed his scar again, trying to remove some of the dried blood off his forehead. He grumbled incoherently as he walked through the tunnel leading to a small playground, complaining about the unfairness of it all.

Not for the first time, Harry considered hailing the Knight Bus and simply heading to Hermione Granger's house for the rest of the summer. Dealing with Dumbledore's incessant whines about 'responsibility' and Hermione's worrying over his well-being was much better than this crap.

He finally made it to the end of the tunnel and walked up to the gate of the playground. He sighed in annoyance as he made his way to one of the swings and sat down on it. He mulled over what just happened to him as he stared at the darkening clouds overhead. What did that dream mean? It meant something. He knew it did, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand anything he saw. Gah. He really wished Hermione was here right now. She could make sense of his wacky dream. He sighed again as he simply stared up at the darkening sky.

He stayed like that for a long time, simply staring off into nothing when his peace and tranquility was interrupted. He heard some snickering and howling coming from in front of him, so he looked up, groaning at the sight of his cousin Dudley Dursley and his posse passing by the playground. He gritted his teeth as they saw him alone and quickly changed course to confront him, their favorite punching bag.

Well, not today, he thought. He wasn't in the mood for their crap right now. He simply stayed seated until the group got closer.

"What's up, Dudley?" Harry asked. "Beat up any eleven year olds today?" His brute of a cousin narrowed his eyes at him.

"The little runt deserved it!" he growled. His gang nodded in agreement.

Harry shook his head dramatically and shrugged. "What he do? Tell you, you look like a blond ape? Because that's not him making fun of you Dud, that's fact," he said, making the overweight teen turn red in embarrassment.

"Oooh! He got you good, Big D!" Piers laughed.

"Yeah! You really look like a blond ape, man!" another mocked.

"S-Shut up, you idiots!" Dudley hissed. Harry smiled teasingly.

"Big D, huh? Cool nickname, Dud," Harry teased. "Though, I always thought 'Duddikins' fit you better." The other teens howled in laughter at that. Dudley grew even redder.

"Shut up, Potter!" Dudley shouted. His friends laughed harder at him.

"Why should I?" Harry smirked.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell them about this Cedric guy!" Dudley shouted, wiping all amusement from Harry's face. Dudley saw his and grinned. "Yeah, that's right, I hear you whining every night about that guy. 'Oh, Cedric' this and 'Cedric don't die' that! What is he? Your boyfriend?!" Dudley's friends laughed hard at that, while Harry's face morphed into one of pure anger.

"Shut up!" Harry growled. This only made them laugh harder.

"What? Can't handle us talking about your love li-" Dudley was silenced when Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close with a surprising amount of strength. Harry brought out his wand and pointed it straight at Dudley's chin. Dudley's gang was surprised but didn't move to help because they thought Harry had pulled out a knife on their leader.

"I will not allow you to disrespect the dead, Dudley!" the green eyed Potter hissed darkly. "Keep it up, and I'll make sure you're eating through a straw for the rest of your life!"

The other's eyes widened at Harry's proclamation, while Dudley became pale. His eyes were attempting to stare down at the holly and phoenix feather wand pointing up at his meaty chin.

"Y-You c-can't use that!" Dudley stammered. "Y-You'll get k-kicked out of that fre-school you go to!" Harry smiled cruelly.

"What makes you think that they didn't change the rules, Dud? I'll be able to do whatever I want, and I'll not be punished for it," Harry responded.

Dudley paled further. "T-That's…You're lying?!" he shouted.

"You wanna chance that?"

Dudley was about to try and say something, but suddenly the wind began to pick up slightly and grew exceptionally colder. Dudley's gang became frightened and ran off for some reason. Harry's eyes widened as a sudden sense of dread came over him. A very _familiar_ sense of dread.

"W-What's going on?!" Dudley demanded. "P-Potter! W-What are you doing?!"

"Nothing!" Harry shouted back as he grabbed Dudley and raced for the tunnel.

"S-Stop it!" Dudley cried. "Stop d-doing…whatever you're doing!"

"I'm not doing this!" Harry yelled. He continued to pull Dudley along even as they entered the tunnel. Harry looked behind him and saw the glass covering the streetlights begin to frost over. His eyes widened as dark black cloaks slowly glided towards him.

 _Dementors!_

Eyes wide, Harry pulled Dudley behind him and pulled out his wand. But before he could utter a spell, the Dementor's presence made itself known when he began to relive his worst memories. Namely, his mother's death. He staggered backwards, moving away from Dudley and he attempted to keep his balance.

" _E-Expecto….P-Patronum!"_ Harry cried, but nothing came of it. Not even a spark. Dudley fainted, and a Dementor began gliding towards him. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to think of a very happy memory. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ he shouted more forcibly, but still nothing happened.

The second Dementor glided close to him and attempted to suck out his soul. He screamed and pointed his wand at the Dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he screamed.

Still nothing happened. However, something pulsed around Harry, causing the Dementor screeched in pain and moved away from him for a moment, giving him some breathing room. He gasped slightly as he staggered on his feet, wondering what just happened. He looked up and saw the Dementors glide around his cousin. His eyes widened as they began to suck his soul out. Dudley screamed in agony as he writhed around on the ground.

Harry felt his anger increase. While he might not like his cousin, he certainly wasn't to let him die! Especially not by these monsters! He couldn't just stand here and do nothing! He HAD to do something! He clenched his fist around his wand, hoping this next shot would produce a Patronus.

 _ ***Flash!***_

Suddenly, a bright illuminated the tunnel, and Harry felt his wand disappear, to be replaced with something else. He looked down and was shocked to see himself holding a strange looking weapon! It was five feet long and looked like a Basilisk and a Phoenix wrapping around each other. The Basilisk's tail and the Phoenix's legs formed the handle while one wing of the Phoenix and part of the Basilisk's body formed the guard. At the end of the weapon, the Phoenix's other wing went up and seemed to form a serrated blade while the Phoenix's and Basilisk's head rested under it, and the Phoenix's outstretched beak and the Basilisk's fangs stretched out on the other side. A keychain of a fang inside of a tear shaped charm hung from the bottom of the handle.

In all honesty, it looked like a giant key…

 **Keyblade.**

"What?!" Harry shouted, looking around for the voice, noting with some shock it was the same voice that spoke to him during his dream! The Dementors screeched at him and seemed to…back away from him?

 _ **[~Play "Hero of our Time" by NateWantsToBattle~]**_

 **Keyblade**. Harry heard the voice again, and tried to locate it. However, the Dementors charged at him. Yelping in shock, jumped back and fell into his sword stance. The first Dementor came at him, its claw like hand raised high, but Harry sidestepped it and slashed at it. Much like Shadowmort in his dream, the blade sliced through the spectral monster like it was made of jello, but the Dementor screeched out in absolute pain. Harry quickly slashed at it again, with a horizontal slash, staggering the wraith again. He threw another diagonal slash at it before unleashing a powerful two handed horizontal slash at it.

The Dementor gave off one final scream as it, to Harry's shock, disappeared like the imp creatures from his dream! Only, for whatever reason, an orb of pinkish light in the shape of a stereotypical heart floated into the air and vanished without a trace. Harry was confused until the other Dementor clawed at him, cutting through his shirt and leaving gashes across his chest.

He cried out in pain as he staggered away from the Dementor. It began its charge again, and Harry's eyes widened as he tried to think of a way to stop the monster before him. He abruptly remembered his dream and raised his new sword high, and screamed, " _ **Thunder!**_ "

A bolt of lightning steaked down from the sky and struck the Dementor's head, making it stagger slightly. Harry righted himself and charged the beast again, rapidly slashing at it with a 4 hit combo of diagonal and horizontal slashes. On the fourth slash, the Dementor burst like the first and another weird heart raced into the sky and vanished.

 _ **[~End "Hero of our Time" by NateWantsToBattle~]**_

Harry breathed in heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He winced as the cuts on his torso throbbed painfully. He moved his hand up to his chest when it bumped his pocket, feeling something there. Blinking, he reached in it and pulled out a green bottle with a blue liquid in it. His eyes widened again. This was the bottle from his dreams!

Suddenly, the bottle vanished and several blue runes appeared around him. He flinched, thinking something bad was going to happen, when the runes vanished and he was surrounded by a green glow. He suddenly felt better, leaving him confused until he looked down and saw his wounds heal!

"W-What the hell's going on with me today?" he wondered aloud. He then held up his weird looking weapon and asked, "And just what are you?" He looked at the, admittedly, beautiful blade in reverence when he thought back to what the voice said.

"Keyblade, huh?" He looked over the Basilisk/Phoenix blade. "I guess it makes sense. This bloody thing looks like an oversized key, after all." He smiled at it. "Either way, it saved my arse today." He frowned at that when he realized something. "But how do I explain you to the Dursleys?"

 _ ***Flash!***_

The Keyblade became engulfed in a bright light and vanished, leaving his wand in its place. "Huh." That was…convenient.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing just standing there?!" a voice broke through his musings. He looked behind him, turning his wand as he did so, and saw Mrs. Figg coming up behind him. He became confused. What was she doing here? He tried to put his wand away when she snapped at him.

"Don't put that thing away!" she admonished him. "What if there's more of those things?! Honestly, I'll skin Mundungus Fletcher alive for this!"

"Um, what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He left!" she screeched. "Mundungus, you miserable sack of troll dung, what were you thinking?! You had one job! ONE!"

"H-Hold on! What are you talking about?!" Harry demanded.

"Mundungus was supposed to be watching you! But he left for Merlin knows what! Oh, I hope Dumbledore tears that thief a new one for this!"

"What are you talking about?! Who's Mundungus?! What's this about Dumbledore tearing into this guy?! And how do you know Dumbledore?! Are you a witch too?!"

"A Squib, dear," she said tersely. "And I know Dumbledore because he asked me to keep an eye on you! And Mundungus was supposed to keep guard of you! But he-"

"Guard me?!"

"Yes! Do you honestly think he'd leave you unprotected after what happened in June?! I was told you were smart but-"

"Well, given that he always sends me back to that _place_ every summer after I went through hell at Hogwarts, I'd say hell yes he would! He's never seemed to care how the Dursleys treated me! Why should he care about me now?!" Since the fiasco of his third year, when he didn't even try hard to help free his godfather Sirius and prove the man's innocence, not to mention the shit storm that was his fourth year, Harry had a growing animosity towards the headmaster of Hogwarts. He also knew that Dumbledore was attempting to keep him in the dark about what was going on in the Wizarding World thanks to Hermione sending him mail via Muggle mail (despite Dumbledore apparently telling her not to contact him), so he knew what the public in the Wizarding World thought of him. It angered him that they thought he was crazy, but Dumbledore forcing his friends to not stay in contact with him was worse.

"Don't be silly boy! Of course he cares about you!" Mrs. Figg said hotly.

"Well, he has a very funny way of showing it!" he shot back. He walked over to Dudley and hefted him onto his shoulder. He noted that it didn't even bug him, which confused him slightly. He wasn't this strong before…

He shrugged it off and started to make his way to Number 4 Privet Drive. "And where are you going, young man?!" Mrs. Figg demanded.

"Taking Dudley home!" he told her.

"Good! Then I need you to stay there until Dumbledore-"

"Then I'm getting my stuff and heading to Diagon Alley!" he finished. "No way in hell am I staying there where I'm watched like a criminal with _Dementors_ around Privet Drive! Too many innocent people! Besides, if I stayed, Vernon might be inclined to murder me for what happened to Dudley!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me!"

With that, he tuned out Mrs. Figg and walked at a steady pace back to Number 4, thinking on what just happened…

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A swirling black mass materialized in a dark alley. A man wearing a thick brown cloak with the hood up walked out of it, and the mass vanished. He walked out of the alley and looked around.

"Hmm…So this is the other world with the strongest connection to Kingdom Hearts," he mused. "The magic seeping through this world is tremendous. But…" He looked around him. "Just why does this world resonate so strongly with it?" He looked down the abandoned street and hummed.

"This meager world and the Destiny Islands…" he continued. "To think that such simple worlds would hold the strongest connection to the greatest treasure ever known." He chuckled darkly. "Not that it matters anymore…" He began walking down the street. "After all…both worlds will soon belong to the darkness, once again."

* * *

 **An: Well, that's a thing! Who's the mystery man who just appeared out of nowhere? What's his goal? What's Harry's plan? What's with that mysterious 'Keyblade' that just appeared in his hands? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait because next chapter will be focusing on the other main character of this story. That's right! We'll be taking a look at what impact a fem-Sora has on Destiny Islands next, so stay tuned!**

 **Harry's current Keyblade(s):**

 **Balance Holder**


End file.
